


Supernatural Teen Wolf

by kugure



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Derek Hale hated the Winchester Brothers.





	Supernatural Teen Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Another self indulgent.

“We are going to Kansas.”

Derek wasn’t surprised when Stiles said that as he entered the Camaro again, put back his seat belt as he tossed his phone inside his bag—since Derek had heard the whole conversation Stiles had on the phone. But it didn’t mean that Derek had to like it.

He scowled and refused to start the car.

Stiles turned his head to look at Derek with a raise eyebrow. “Come on, Derek. Don’t be such a sourwolf.”

“It’s nearly twenty three hours drive,” he grunted, and even though he didn’t look back at Stiles, he could feel the younger boy rolled his eyes at him.

“I know you can make it in twenty with how you usually drive,” Stiles said in a flat tone. “Or I can drive. Whatever, Derek. We are going to Kansas. No matter what.”

Derek still refused to start the car.

Stiles sighed and rubbed his face. Derek started to not liking the way Stiles’ scent turned to _disappointment_ , but he still _didn’t want to go to Kansas_.

“I don’t know why you so adamant on hating them, Derek,” Stiles said again. “They saved our asses so many times already. And you know I’m one of the best at research out there. We owe them at least this.”

Derek scowled harder, but finally started the car, tried to ignore Stiles’ wide grin.

* * *

Derek hated Winchester brothers.

Alright, Stiles got a point about how they saved their asses pretty often, but Derek still _hated_ them.

Derek first met with the infamous Winchester brothers few years back, when Stiles was being possessed by the Nogitsune. Despite not being very willing to cooperate because of Derek’s status as an alpha werewolf, they finally got to see eye to eye as the Nogitsune’s threat was definitely more pressing at that time.

They saved Stiles, helped them kill the Nogitsune, and since then, Stiles wanted to be a hunter.

“Just like Winchesters. They are so cool,” Stiles always said. Among everyone else in Derek’s pack, Stiles was the one who made fast connection with them. He had their number programmed in his phone, for fuck’s sake. And Derek was pretty sure Stiles contacted them regularly.

Because,

“Sam said they always build nest. And after my discussion with him last night, the location will be—” during ghoul attack in Beacon Hills.

“Dean said that silver knife dipped in lamb’s blood will kill it. I’m gonna do it since you all allergic to silver anyway,” during djinn attack.

“Sam had helped me translating this Latin transcription by the way. Here. We figured it out already—” when a witch messing up with Derek’s pack.

And so many other times where Stiles dropped their names so casually. And the one that Derek hated so much was when Stiles was having an episode—he had that sometimes after being possessed by the Nogitsune—and Derek was trying to coax him to talk to him, but Stiles only answer him with, “Don’t worry. I’m getting better. Talk to Sam help. He was possessed by Lucifer before, you know? And then tortured in Hell’s Cage as well… he understands.”

And then after Stiles graduated college, he declared that he would become a hunter for real instead of going to college.

Even though his father and even the Winchesters opposed to that idea.

But what Stiles wanted, Stiles got.

Derek hated Winchesters more when they finally cave in to Stiles’ idea about his future by saying, “He helped us so many times in research before. And he can fight. He needs to learn a lot, but he can be a great hunter. If he wanted it, and he understands the risks as well… why not?”

Sheriff Stilinski still didn’t like it. And Derek still didn’t like it as well, even though he decided to accompany Stiles in his _adventure_.

Stiles didn’t want him to leave Beacon Hills at first though. But seeing that his father would be more likely to be less worried with Derek’s presence, Stiles let him join. As if Derek would care whether Stiles agreed or not. He would still come with him either way.

At first, both Sheriff and Derek thought that Stiles would go home at least after two or three years—he got bored pretty easily after all. But now, it has been almost six years for them being on the road, hunting things, and Stiles only got even more excited for every new mission.

When they finally arrived in the Winchesters’ bunker in Kansas, it was at dawn. But both brothers stood there, outside the bunker, leaned against their Impala—the only thing Derek liked about them—and when Derek parked the Camaro next to it, Stiles jumped out and hugged the brothers.

Derek frowned, got out of the car and just nodded at them. Didn’t even bother with a handshake.

“As cheerful as usual. Nice to see you again, Hale,” the older one greeted him and Derek didn’t reply. Sam smiled at him and Derek just frowned harder.

Stiles gave him an unimpressed look as Dean tugged him inside the bunker. Derek followed, scrunched his nose a little when he entered as his nose was being hit by the strong scent of Winchesters. Their scent wasn’t bad per se, but Derek just wasn’t used to it.

“You want a nap first?” Dean offered, at Stiles mostly, but Stiles shook his head and took a seat on the chair in their huge table, already made himself like home. Books, laptop and papers covered most of it, and Stiles took an interested look to all that.

“I’m too curious to fall asleep now,” Stiles answered. “I’m gonna take a look and nap later.”

Sam quickly moved towards Stiles and then engrossed in a discussion about Enochian that Derek got no interest on. He suppressed an urge to sigh, retreated to the chair in the corner of the room.

This wasn’t the first time they joined forces. Stiles and Sam made a great research duo at how thorough they both were. At first Derek thought that the Winchester would get annoyed at Stiles since he talked too much, but no. He listened to Stiles’ every word, and even managed to pull Stiles’ focus back to their discussion whenever Stiles’ mind wandered too much.

Derek didn’t know anyone who could do that to Stiles beside Scott and Sheriff.

“He’s just happy he has someone who can keep up with him. I’m pretty much useless at research,” Dean told him a while ago in their first join mission after Stiles left Beacon Hills.

True to his words, sometimes Stiles would be in a very long phone conversation with Sam over stuff.

Derek didn’t like it.

“FBI is putting new firewall in their system, I still haven’t figured it out,” Sam complained, frowned at his laptop.

Stiles patted Sam’s shoulder fondly and reached the laptop. “Here, let me teach you,” he said, made Sam scooted his chair closer to Stiles so he could take a closer look. “You just have to tweak it this way—”

Derek blocked the rest of the conversation out, scowled so hard at them from his corner. He didn’t even realize Dean sat down next to him and handed him a bottle of beer—the kind that was laced with wolfsbane.

Derek raised an eyebrow at him, and Dean grinned. “Don’t get your panties twisted, Hale. My brother’s straight.”

Derek quickly turned his gaze away from Dean, hiding his face by drinking the beer. But he could feel Dean chuckled softly, meant he could catch the blush on the tip of his ear. He hated the fact that he blushed there.

“From your reaction, I guess you haven’t told Stiles anything yet? For fuck’s sake, wolf up and say something, Hale. Before someone snatch him up from under your nose,” Dean said again, shook his head slightly. Derek could feel the amusement in his tone.  

_He really, really hated the Winchesters._

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09)? :)


End file.
